1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal display device, a driving method of an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus, such as a projector.
2. Related Art
As electro-optical devices, there is known an electro-optical device including an electro-optical panel which performs electro-optical operation, such as displaying in a pixel area, and a flexible substrate on which a drive integrated circuit which functions as at least part of a drive circuit for driving a device is formed. Such a structure of the electro-optical device enables the electro-optical panel to be realized in a small size and can make a ratio of a pixel area to the total size of the electro-optical panel increase by separating part of a control circuit from the electro-optical panel.
JP-A-2005-43417 discloses a technique in which a drive integrated circuit of an electro-optical panel is provided on a flexible substrate by a packaging technique, such as Chin On Film (COF) and data voltages are sequentially outputted to the electro-optical panel.
However, this technique gives rise to a problem such that the data voltages output from a plurality of amplifiers included in the drive integrated circuit show variance among amplifiers when driving the electro-optical panel with the data voltages output from the drive integrated circuit. The variance of the data voltages may be a factor of causing luminance unevenness in a displayed image. That is, the above-mentioned technique has a technical problem in that image quality deteriorates due to variance of data voltages.